Surprise for Him
by Wonwoods
Summary: Diberi kejutan? Hm rasanya mungkin akan seru. Tapi bagaimana jika diberi kejutan dengan cara yang bisa membuatmu serasa ingin mati? Mungkin kau akan membenci itu/?. This is Meanie Fanfic. MEANIE AREA / MINGYU / WONWOO / SEVENTEEN


Surprise for Him

Cast :

Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo

Author :

Aaron Skye Hywel

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Rating :

T

Warning :

Banyak typo bersebaran

Don't Like? Don't Read

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict %

Selama hampir satu minggu, seorang Kim Mingyu terus saja menghindari Wonwoo tanpa alasan yang jelas. Wonwoo sampai kewalahan sendiri karna sikap salah satu dongsaengnya yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya selama satu setengah tahun ini.

Setiap sebelum dan setelah show di stasiun televisi ataupun hanya di dorm, Mingyu sebisa mungkin akan menghindari kontak mata dengan Wonwoo. Berkali kali pula Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu mengobrol ataupun hanya sekedar basa basi namun tetap saja Mingyu mengacuhkannya.

'Apa salahku?' pikir Wonwoo setiap kali Mingyu menjauh darinya.

Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia akan melakukan berbagai cara agar Mingyu melihatnya. Ah, setidaknya melirik saja sudah cukup kok.

Seperti saat ini, Seventeen baru saja selesai melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah remaja, Wonwoo bertekad akan membuat Mingyu meliriknya meskipun hanya satu detik.

"Hoshi-ya, kumohon, hanya hari ini saja. Biarkan aku duduk di situ."

Tetap saja yang namanya sudah 'posisi wenak', Hoshi tetap tidak mau pindah tempat duduk. "Van ini besar, Wonwoo-ya, kau bisa duduk di manapun kau mau. Bahkan jika kau duduk di belakang kemudi juga terserahmu. Aku terlalu lelah untuk beranjak dari tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat paling nyaman di van ini."

Wonwoo merengut. Ia bahkan sampai menarik narik hoodie yang dipakai Hoshi hingga melar. "Berhenti menarik hoodieku! Kenapa sih ngotot sekali ingin duduk di sini? Biasanya juga kau duduk di sebelah Joshua hyung. Sana pergi!"

"A-aku.. ah pokoknya aku ingin! Kumohon Hoshi-ya.. Yaa?"

Demi kenarsisan Junhui yang kelewat rata rata, Wonwoo belum pernah memohon mohon seperti ini pada siapapun, apa lagi pada Hoshi yang notabenya memiliki wajah kekanakan yang sangat konyol meskipun tampan –sedikit–.

"Katakan dulu! Aku tidak akan pidah jika kau tidak katakan alasannya!" teriak Hoshi tepat di wajah Wonwoo.

tiba tiba memunculkan kepalanya dari pintu van yang terbuka. "KALIAN BERISIK! BISA TIDAK SIH TENANG SEDIKIT? SUARA KALIAN BAHKAN TERDENGAR SAMPAI DI LUAR!" makinya.

"Wonwoo memaksaku untuk pindah! Padahal van ini sangat sangat luas tapi Wonwoo menginginkan tempatku!"

menghela napasnya dan masuk ke dalam van dan duduk di kursi van yang paling dekat dengan pintu. "Hoshi-ya, Wonwoo kan lebih muda darimu, biarkan saja. Mengalahlah sekali sekali. Dan kau Wonwoo-ya, jika Hoshi tidak mengalah, kau kan bisa duduk di sampingnya. Kenapa masalah sepele seperti itu diributkan sih?"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, Hosh," ejek Wonwoo. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoshi.

Beberapa member mulai memasuki van untuk kembali ke dorm. Tiba giliran Mingyu masuk. Ia melihat di sisi tempat duduk favoritnya di van ada Hoshi dan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan tempat duduk di samping Dokyeom.

'Apa apaan itu tadi? Hhh keterlaluan, padahal sudah berdebat dengan Hoshi tapi .. ah menyebalkan!'

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict %

Wonwoo langsung menuju lift setelah turun dari van bersama yang lainnya. Ia mengutuk Mingyu karna berjalan sangat cepat dengan kaki kaki panjangnya.

Jika saja Dino tidak menyeretnya menuju restaurant, mungkin Wonwoo bisa masuk lift bersama Mingyu.

"Aku lelah Dino-ya, aku ingin istirahat saja." Rengek Wonwoo. Dino menggeleng. "Kita akan makan dulu hyung. Aku tau kau lelah, aku juga lelah, tapi aku lapar, kau juga pasti lapar 'kan? Manager hyung sudah pesan makanan loh."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Baiklah baiklah. Setelah ini kau harus menraktirku apapun yang aku inginkan karna kau mengambil waktu istirahatku malam ini!". Dino tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk mantap. "Apapun yang kau minta! Kecuali jika kau memintaku untuk berbuat kejahatan atau bunuh diri tentunya."

Dino berjalan ke arah meja di mana semua member –kecuali Mingyu– berkumpul. Ia mengambil duduk di samping kanan Junhui. Wonwoo mengikuti Dino dan duduk di samping kiri .

"Loh? Mingyu tidak ikut makan lagi, ya?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Mungkin, Mingyu hyung sangat kelelahan hingga harus segera istirahat," jawab Vernon. Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya.

memegang tangan Wonwoo dan mengelusnya. "Wonwoo-ya, setelah makan ini, kau mau kan kembali ke dorm terlebih dahulu untuk mengantar makanan ini pada Mingyu? Sekalian kau beristirahatlah". Wonwoo mengangguk. "Iya hyung."

Wonwoo menghabiskan makanannya lebih cepat dari yang lain. "Eumh, Jeonghan hyung, aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke dorm sekarang," ucapnya. Jeonghan memberikan kotak makan yang berisi makanan kesukaan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. "Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu, bawakan ini untuk Mingyu ya?"

Wonwoo mengambil kotak makan itu lalu membungkuk. "Aku permisi dulu, hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, annyeong."

Jeonghan tersenyum menatap semua membernya. "Aku rasa, semuanya akan berjalan sukses," celetuk Seungkwan dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa selama ini, Wonwoo sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot karna Mingyu menghindarinya."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict %

Wonwoo baru saja akan membuka pintu dormnya jika saja Mingyu tidak membukanya. Selama seperempat menit, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung dan Mingyu hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mingyu berjalan mundur dan kembali masuk ke dalam dorm dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di depan pintu dorm.

'Anak itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?' pikir Wonwoo. Ia berjalan memasuki dorm dan menuju ke dapur untuk memindahkan makanan –yang diberikan Jeonghan untuk Mingyu– ke atas piring.

Tiba tiba seluruh lampu di dalam dorm mati total. Secara refleks, Wonwoo berteriak saat ada tangan yang merambat di punggungnya dan berakhir di atas mulutnya. Lebih tepatnya, membekap mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak bisa apa apa. Ia hanya bisa berteriak itupun tidak keras.

Tangan itu menyeretnya keluar dari dapur, sepertinya. Seluruh penerangan di dalam dorm mati total dan Wonwoo tidak bisa mengetahui kemana orang yang membekapnya membawanya pergi.

Ia hanya berharap kalau orang ini bukan penjahat dan tidak berniat membunuhnya saat ini juga. Demi kenarsisan Junhui, ia masih ingin hidup dan menjadi apa yang ia cita citakan selama hidupnya.

Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja di atas ranjang dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Jujur, Wonwoo takut dan gemetaran sekarang. 'Tuhan, selamatkan aku, aku masih ingin hidup dan meraih cita citaku serta masih inign mencium wangi khas dari tubuh Mingyu' doa Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan orang itu seperti merangkak di atas ranjang dan mendekatinya. Tangan besar yang tadi membekapnya kini berada di pipinya. Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat rapat saat merasakan desah napas di telinganya.

"Jeon Wonwoo..." orang itu menggantung kalimatnya. Suaranya seperti tidak asing namun seolah amnesia, Wonwoo lupa siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya orang itu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kau benar benar tidak menganalku? Sayang sekali". Wonwoo merasakan orang itu menjauh darinya. Ia meraba dadanya. Jantungnya belum stabil.

Terlintas nama Mingyu di kepalanya. "G-gyu? I-itukah kau?" tanya Wonwoo dengan gemetaran. Tidak ada sahutan. Hening.

Orang itu mendekati Wonwoo lagi dan berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo. "Happy 18th monthsarry baby Jeon" tepat setelah orang itu berbisik di telinganya, lampu di ruangan itu menyala.

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan sebuket boneka kertas di tangannya dengan tersenyum setampan mungkin.

"Happy 18th monthsarry baby Jeon" ucap Mingyu sekali lagi. Wonwoo belum sadar sepenuhnya rupanya.

Mingyu terkikik dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk di dekat kaki Wonwoo. "Apa kau ketakutan hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ya, jujur ini bukan ideku, Joshua hyung yang mengusulkannya. Untukmu," Mingyu tersenyum dan memberikan buket boneka kertasnya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau keterlaluan! Aku hampir mati serangan jantung! Kim Mingyu bodoh hiks bodoh!"

Mingyu mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo. "Sudah jangan menangis. Aku punya kue red velvet. Kau mau? Kita makan bersama ya?" Mingyu merasakan Wonwoo mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict %

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo melahap kue red velvet yang ia pesan tadi. "Kau suka, hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk dalam diam. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah kue red velvetnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku pinjam tanganmu sebentar dan lihat aku. Sebentar saja, ya?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. Ia meminggirkan kue red velvetnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja.

Mingyu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil berwarna rose quarts dengan pita berwarna serenity. Warna official Seventeen. "Kuberikan ini untukmu," ucap Mingyu dan meletakkan kotaknya di atas telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum. "Bukalah," Wonwoo mengangguk dan membuka ikatan pita itu dan kotak itu dengan sendirinya terurai. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat satu kotak kecil berwarna putih. "Kau menjebakku!" protes Wonwoo. Namun, Wonwoo tetap saja membuka kotak putih itu.

Matanya melebar mendapati apa yang ia lihat. Mingyu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Wonwoo. "Biar kupasangkan," Ucap Mingyu.

Ia mengambil sebuah cincin yang berada di dalam kotak putih itu dan memasangkannya di jari kiri Wonwoo. "Aku mencintaimu," lanjut Mingyu. Ia menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo dan mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo.

Pipi Wonwoo bersemu. "Romantis sekali sih!" ucap Wonwoo sambil memainkan cincin barunya. Hanya cincin polos yang bagian dalamnya terukir nama.

"Besok libur 'kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World. Kau mau 'kan hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo terlihat berpikir sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, aku minta maaf hyung karna selama satu minggu ini aku mendiamkanmu bahkan tidak melirikmu. Jujur ini bagian dari ide Joshua hyung. Katanya apa aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak mencium dan memelukmu selagi aku bisa. Dan itu, aku.. aku hhh aku sungguh aku sangat ingin memelukmu saat di van tadi."

Wonwoo mendecih. "Kau ini bukan tipe yang sok misterius dan penuh kejutan. Tidak cocok."

"Hey! Meskipun begitu kau.. yak hyung aku belum selesai bicara! Hyung! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aish hyung!"

Dan dimulailah kejar kejaran ala Mingyu dan Wonwoo di dalam dorm karna Wonwoo menolak mendengarkan perkataan Mingyu dan memilih untuk kabur.

.:: END ::.

2K17 / 09 / 01 – 20:44 P.M.

Jujur ini adalah ff hasil kegabutan saya selama satu jam (lebih kurang memang segitu) -_- terinspirasi dari.. dari setiap tanggal satu yang paling favorit .

Hwhwhwhw maafkan saya para reader yang terhormat/?

Review jusseyo ^o^


End file.
